A Vampire's Heart
by MillaMaxwell12
Summary: Vampire!AU. Merthur fic. Arthur's POV. -Arthur is visiting his Husbands grave that has no body in. He's a vampire. After he finishes of what happend to Merlin and ey finally meet again but something bad happens to Merlin.- Two major deaths. Horror cause of blood and ripped out heart mention.


A vampire's heart can never be opened. It has to be closed till the vampire has it's last moments then can the heart be open. That's the rule for the vampire's; they can't have attachments, fall in love, or feel in that matter. But i feel though and always will. When i drink blood, i cannot stop, but I'll pity the victim and let them die a silent cry.

Here I am, in a cemetery, visiting an old grave, my husbands grave. In 1805, was the day turned into a creature of the night. Ill never forget that night. My husband and I were going to bed and the door knocked. It was midnight. So my husband went down. ' _Oh my god! Are you all right? Come in, come in! Lets get you warmed up and look at that wound shall we? ARTHUR! GET DOWN HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"_

" _Thank you so very much, sire." said a man who's in a black cloak with a terrifying grin plastered on his paler skin as I walk down the stairs and saw Merlin guide him to the fire._

" _Yes my dearly beloved idiot?" I said as my husband looked at me with a crystal- blue glare in his eyes. I shook my head and smiled, walking towards him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean no harm." I looked at him and he smiled. There was a was a creepy chuckle coming from the man behind Merlin. I glared at him and saw from the corner of my eye that Merlin was frowning._

" _Arthur, what's wro-" I interrupted by grabbing his wrist and dragged his arse up the stairs while he tried to protest and apologize to the freaky guest. As we went into our room, Merlin yank his wrist out of my hand and glared at. "What is up with you, Arthur!? That man is a guest and needs help!" he said with a ragged glare burning towards me. "You didn't have to be so ru-"_

 _I grabbed his shoulders and shook him and stopped. He looked scared a little. "Merlin there's something about that man that isn't right! You shouldn't have brought him in the house!" I yelled-whispered at him, trying to make him understand but he shook his head again. "Merlin! Listen to me! That man, was eyeing you like some dessert! And I saw him smirked and chuckled, Merlin! He's dangerous! Listen to me, please love!" I stared at him, trying to make him understand. He was frighten and so was I for both our sakes but mostly his._

 _He closed his eyes, shivered against my touch and sighs. He looks at me. "Okay, I'll kick him out, for you though, love." As he slid his hands up to my wrist and pushing them gently down to my sides. He kisses my cheek and I sigh._

" _Thank you, my love." Thank gods!_

" _No problem." He smiles at me and I did him but his smiled disappeared and was frighten. Then there was chuckling behind me and hands wrapped around me, cold and hard that I couldn't get out of his gasp. I saw Merlin shaking slightly, and gasp in horror. He reached for the sword._

" _Nonono! You shouldn't do that, Merrrrrrlin." He chuckled behind me and tilted my head. I shook a little but mouthed GO! RUN MERLIN! But the idiot didn't run and shook his head._

" _I'm not leaving you, Arthur!" He said with fear in his eyes and body._

" _Yes! You idiot!" He never listens! He's going to get himself killed!_

 _He smiles sadly, "You know I don't listen to yo-NO, ARTHUR!" I felt sharp fangs pierce my neck and felt dazed. At that moment, I saw Merlin drop his sword and ran towards me with panicked and fear in his body and I felt him let go. I was dropped to the floor. My eyes going blurry and Merlin dropped to the floor in front of me._

" _Nononono! ARTHUR! stay with me. stay with me...please, love!?" I felt tears drop on me and coming from me._

" _I'm sorry,...love" I heard chuckling and panicked in Merlin's voice with a sob trying to say words._

My last thought was Merlin. But I woke up again saw in was a full moon. I was panicking because I was thirsty so _very_ much and I saw pools of blood where I was laying at and another pools of blood in front of me. I was aching so much, my body hurt. I looked around me for Merlin or Merlin's' body but wasn't there. I screamed and cried. Didn't move for what felt like eternity but on two hours. I'll never for get it.

I found than man who killed me and Merlin and killed him and I felt cruel joyness in it that I only saw raging white and felt my blood rage. Anyway, that's what happened. That's why when I drink, I don't turn them so they won't be separated from loved ones, like me. _Wait for me, Merlin, love. I'll join you, soon._ I look up at the sky and closed my eyes. I sniffed into the air and snapped my eyes open. _Another Vampire!_

I shift around and ran straight to the vampire. It would've gasp if it had a breath but no, to my disappointment. I felt power into my grip in the moment I gripped the vampire's' throat. I feel more hatred for my kind; for turning me into one and killed my love. I gripped harder and stronger, pushing him into a tree behind him and I felt him grab my wrist and piercing it with it's nails. "Who are you? What do you _want_ from _me?!_ Are you getting vengeance _against_ me? Answer me damn it!" I got into it's face making myself show no weakness. _Wait it's a man…_

The man stopped his grip suddenly and fell limp against my grip. He looked shocked and there's something familiar about him. _His….eye's! I'll never forget them as long as I li-dead! It can't be though...I thought you were dead! H..how?_ I loosen my grip and dropped them to my side. I backed away slowly and I saw the shock disappear to desperate with hope, sadness and full of... _love...Merlin!_ I look at him straight in the face and saw he was walking slowly towards taking procation. "I..is that you, Merlin?" I asked in a desperate-shaky voice, _curse my voice to sound so weaken, damn you!_

I saw him ran towards me and gives me a hug that I long for so many years. "Yes! Yes it's me, love! Gods Arthur! I..I finally found you!" He bends my head towards his neck. We both started to shake and cry. I shakingly looked at my hands and after a moment, I wrapped my hands around him tightly, never letting him go. I buried my head into his neck as we both cried. I felt him silently cry and shake but soothing my hair like he always does when I'm shaken up. Soothing words and sounds while I repeated his name.

"Merlin,merlin,merlin,...Merlin, my love!" As i shackley say his name and squeezed him tightly.

"Shhhh….it's alright Arthur. I'm here now and never disappear from your sight again. Never...again." He said as he kept soothing my hair. We both smiled against each other. _I found you at last, love. Together we'll never apart._

I brought my hands to his sharp cheekbones and gently kissed him. He felt sweet with salty tears. _Vampires aren't supposed to feel because it shown of weakness...well sque that! I'll love him and that makes me stronger!_ It was a sweet chaste but turned deeply for we crave each other and felt his hands slip towards my cheek the neck and hair.

"I..I love you, Arthur. Never aga-ARTHUR NO!" I was smiling but felt Merlin turn me away in speed. It took me a second for me to snap out of it. I look down and saw an arrow on Merlin's back and I look up to see a human slayer getting ready to shoot again. I snapped and felt white-rage and all I can see is red. Befor I knew it, I saw I ripped out the human slayer's heart and bit into it and threw it to the side and bit his neck to drain him.

After I was done killing him. I ran back towards Merlin. Merlin was clutching his heart like something was burning him. I grabbed him,held him still tightly, and pulled the arrow out of his back and dropped it the side. I grabbed him again and pulled him close to me.

"Merlin, are you alright?" I asked but silently smoothed his face and blackish brown hair.

"Y..ye-no" he said shakily and moved his head right to left. I panicked. _No that can't be!_ I grabbed the arrow and sniffed it. _Vervain! Damn you to hell, human slayer!_ I shook my head desperately, trying to say this wasn't a _dream...I'll wake up in a bed, with merlin on my side. I watch him sleep till I kiss him gently waking him up and hug him tightly close to me. He'll wake up and smile droopy-sleepy and hug me back in the morning. Then we'll laugh…..But this wasn't a dream, it's reality...Damn it! I just found you!_

"Nononono, Merlin this can't be happening! I just barely found you!" I said to him crying with anger and sadness. _I don't want to lose you all over again…._

"A...Arthur," He said when a shakly put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, letting it stay there, where it is. He looks at me with a happy-sad grin. "I..it was I who foun..d you, love."

"Cheeky, idiot"

"Yo..u know me, haha" He laughs bitterly. "Arthu..r, I'm g..going to leave soon." he said and I nodded.

"I know, Merlin." I bent down and kissed him gently and then we both deepened the kiss. I squeezed my eyes shut and open them to see him smile. I smiled back sadly. "I know."

"I was lonely for so l..long but saw you again. This is the happiest night of my dead since I turned. Thank you, love." He said crying.

"Your welcome but shh..it's alright." I cry silently "It's o..okay, go to sleep now, love. When you wake up, I'll be there smiling at you, idiot." I smiled sadly when he slowly close his eyes when he said his final words.

"Love you, prat.." And that was it. He fell limply against me. His face, neck and body turning to blakish-ash and black veins see through his skin. His hand fell from my gasp. I cried and screamed begging for gods to bring him back. But no, that did not happen.

I smoothed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead gently as I could. I moved his body to sit up against the tree with me and leaned him on my shoulder. I intertwined our hands and fingers together as I leaned into him. Tears streaked down my face as I silently cry while smiling. _It'll be an hour till sunrise. I'll sleep a little._

I woke up again and saw lights peaking out over the hills. I smiled and happy to see the sunrise again with Merlin. _Wait for me, Merlin. I'll be coming soon..._

"Merlin, love. Wake up. It's sunrise, don't you see it?" I asked. For some reason I saw a ghost that look like Merlin. The ghost nodded his head and smiled in front of me. I smiled droopy and getting sleepy again. I felt a warm touch, soothing my hair like _he_ always does. I leaned towards more on Merlin's head and squeezing our intertwined hands.

The ghost-Merlin said while smiling, " _Sleep now, love. I'm waiting for you, prat."_ I close my eyes and smiled.


End file.
